


Torture

by Applepye



Series: Transformers AU Oneshots [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fun head canon, Megatron's revenge, Other, the alternate universe no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: How did Rumble and Soundwave's partnership start? Transformers AU.





	

He woke feeling strange. Something was off. In a daze, he lifted his hand to his helm. Even though it was dark, he could tell that the color was off. He held his hand out to examine it further but it was not his hand. And it was not his arm. 

Panic filled him as he realized that he was not in his body. Looking around, he tried to get an idea of where he was or how he got there.

“You’re awake,” a gravelly voice said in mock delight. He recognized the voice but he couldn’t place it. He turned towards the source to find a shadowed figure. 

“What’s going on?” he demanded. 

“Even in this, you maintain an air of superiority,” the other said as he walked forward. “You are no better than anyone else and it’s time you learn this.”

Narrowing his optics, he strained to see who it was. “I am a senator. Who are you?” The other stepped forward so that he could see him better. The face was one he had seen before but he still could not remember a name. 

“I know you,” he said, looking the other over. “You’re that bot who’s been making a lot of noise down in the mining colonies. What’s your name again?”

“Megatron,” the other answered. 

“Your life is as good as forfeit,” he snarled, struggling to get the clunky body to move. It was smaller than his proper body but, at the same time, it felt heavier. “Once I report to the council what you have done….”

“You won’t be reporting anything,” Megatron interrupted. “You work for me now, as a member of the Decepticons.”

He laughed. “There is no way I would ever work for you. You are nothing but a lowly minor.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Megatron stated as a matter of fact. “You will obey me.”

“You’re insane,” he snapped. “Your little rebellion will be crushed and you and your followers will be decommissioned and used for spare parts.”

A sly smile spread across Megatron’s lips in a way that made the energon run cold. “Tell me, senator, what’s your name?”

He moved to answer but he could not. He struggled but the name would not come out. The smile on Megatron’s lips widened and for the first time he felt fear. “What did you do to me?”

“You’re one of the lucky ones,” Megatron said. “Before, the only way we could keep the others from talking was to take away their ability to speak all together. With you, we decided to test out an inhibitor. It seems to be working. Fortunately for you. At least you’re not a beast.”

“Why?” he asked as the weight of the situation started to set in. 

“You were in my way,” Megatron simply answered. “I will take a great deal of pleasure in conditioning you, knowing that you were responsible for the deaths of thousands. You will be forced to liberate and, literally look up to those you have spent so much of your life looking down on.” 

He stood in stunned silence, unable to believe what had happened to him. Life has he had known it had changed forever. A great sense of dread overcame him as that realization sank in.

They were soon joined by another, but he was too devastated to look up. He didn’t care.

“This is Soundwave,” Megatron said casually, as if they were at a social gathering. “You have him to think for your new body. He is a loyal soldier in my Decepticon army and your new boss.” Megatron turned to Soundwave. “This is your new Sub-bot, Rumble.”

“Rumble, return,” Soundwave commanded as the compartment in his chest opened. 

Something within him compelled him to obey and before he could think to resist, he flew through the air as he transformed, entering Soundwave’s chest cavity. Once inside he could hear a soft voice echoing in his head, telling him to obey and to remain loyal to the Decepticon cause.


End file.
